<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything I've Ever Wanted by hglndlassie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838832">Everything I've Ever Wanted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hglndlassie/pseuds/hglndlassie'>hglndlassie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bed and Breakfast, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hglndlassie/pseuds/hglndlassie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have been looking to purchase a bed and breakfast for a while.  They might have finally found one in Vermont.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything I've Ever Wanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is literally the shortest thing I've ever written.   Wanted something sweet and fluffy today and just thought I'd put something out that's nice.  Anyone interested in more because I'm apparently incapable of writing just 2,000 words.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why is it so damn cold?” Dean complained.  He hiked the blanket higher onto his shoulders and nestled further into the plush couch cushions.  Cas handed him a mug of hot chocolate with an unamused look.</p><p>“It’s Vermont in January, Dean,” he said.  “It’s cold.”</p><p>Dean took the mug and hissed at the heat that nearly scalded his palms.  “It’s hot,” he defended himself.  He didn’t miss Cas’ eye roll as he pulled the blanket back and took a seat up against Dean.  He pulled the heavy fabric back around them and looped his arm around Dean, pulling him close.</p><p>They sat quietly for a moment, snuggled up together, sipping hot chocolate as they watched the snow fall outside of the bay window.  They were the only ones in the living room of the bed and breakfast and in fact, they were the only ones staying there at present.</p><p>Dean looked around, taking in the space once more, like he had been doing for the past two days.  It was homey and cozy.  The older couple that owned the bed and breakfast hadn’t redecorated in a while and it showed, but there was nothing garish or completely outdated in the space.</p><p>Dean shuddered, remembering some of the other inns they had looked at.  There was the one with the creepy dolls all over one of the bedrooms.  There was one where the inn was supposedly haunted because someone died there.  Then there was the one where Dean’s booted foot had gone through the floor of their room while he walked across it.  There had been several other memorable ones, but none of them had felt right.</p><p>Sitting on the oversized red couch under a thick, hand made blanket while they watched the snow fall over the field outside the bay window, Dean thought they might have found the place.  The fire popped next to them and drew his attention away from the snow. </p><p>The stone fireplace had been maintained and put off a cheery glow as well as extra heat.  Dean had complained that Vermont was cold, but he knew it would be.  He would have to get used to it if this was something he wanted.</p><p>As he looked in that direction, he caught sight of Cas’ profile.  He was still looking out at the snow as he slowly sipped the hot beverage in his hand.  The heavy weight of his other arm draped around Dean’s shoulders made him feel safe and warm in a way the fire and blanket couldn’t.</p><p>Cas’ profile was strong and rugged.  His boyfriend hadn’t shaved in a few days since they were technically on vacation.  Cas took advantage of it any time he could since his work had a strict policy about facial hair.  His black locks were wild and lay all over his head in disarray, still messed from sleep and running his hands through them.</p><p>Cas must have noticed Dean staring because he turned his head with a questioning brow, slight smile on his lips.</p><p>“What do you think?” he asked.</p><p>Cas’ smile widened.  “I like it,” he said carefully.  “I think it’s the best we’ve seen and I think it fits us well.”</p><p>Dean answered his smile with his own.  “Good, I think so too.  I like it here, even if it’s cold enough to freeze my balls off.”</p><p>Cas huffed a laugh and curled in towards him, running his nose along the column of Dean’s throat.  “I can keep those warm for you, you know,” he whispered.  Cas’ hot breath and deep voice sent shivers racing down Dean’s spine.  These made him hot and had nothing to do with the cold.</p><p>“You do a good job, Cas.  I’ll take that offer any-“</p><p>Dean was interrupted by the swinging door opening and Mrs. Baker bustling through it.  She carried a small tray in her hands and had a smile on her face.</p><p>“Hope you’re ready for a treat,” she told them with a smug smile.  “These are my famous sugar cookies.  I’ve won the blue ribbon for three years in a row at the county fair with them.”</p><p>Cas sat up slightly and pulled his arm from around Dean’s shoulders.  Dean pouted slightly but the wink Cas gave him told Dean he wouldn’t forget what they were talking about.</p><p>Dean smiled at he innkeeper as she set the tray on the table in front of them.  Dean reached forward and snagged one in the shape of a snowflake.  He bit into it and the buttery taste exploded on his tongue.  He moaned slightly and felt Cas’ leg press against his in warning under the blanket.</p><p>He shrugged slightly and took another bite.  “These are good,” he mumbled around the mouthful of cookie.</p><p>“Dean,” Cas admonished him, but Mrs. Baker looked delighted.</p><p>“I knew you’d like them,” she exclaimed.  “I’ll just leave the plate for you, shall I?”</p><p>“Thank you, Mrs. Baker,” Cas told her as he took his own cookie.  “You’re spoiling us.”</p><p>She waved her hand and smile lit her face again.  “Nothing to it,” she told him.  “It’s quiet during the winter here, so I’m glad to have some company to do for.  Although,” she sighed as she crossed her arms, “soon I won’t have this place anymore.”  She looked around sadly and Dean felt his happiness diminish.</p><p>Mrs. Baker clearly loved the bed and breakfast and enjoyed taking care of her guests.  She had listed the property a month ago after her husband had passed away.  She loved it, but wasn’t able to run it on her own.  She was planning on moving to Georgia with her daughter after the bed and breakfast was sold.</p><p>Dean and Cas had traveled up from Kansas three days ago to check out the property and see about making an offer.  They hadn’t gotten their hopes up after the disaster the others had been, but they were pleasantly surprised.  Mrs. White was asking a modest price and wanted a sale quickly.  Dean knew that she would be reluctant to part with the house and grounds, but she couldn’t stay.</p><p>She shook herself before either Dean or Cas could respond and put a smile back on her face.  “Listen to me, bringing down the mood,” she chuckled.  “I’ll be in the kitchen getting dinner going.  You just holler or come on back if you need something.”</p><p>She turned and bustled out just as she had come in.  Dean hoped that she would find something to do with herself in Georgia.  She clearly had a lot of energy left in her, and though he didn’t know how old she was, he knew she couldn’t be much passed sixty.</p><p>“Is it strange that I feel bad?” Cas asked him quietly after she had gone.  Dean turned to find him staring at the closed door, uneaten cookie in one hand and mug in the other.  Dean sighed and brushed the hair back from his temple gently.</p><p>“No, I feel it too.  It’s sad to see someone who loves this place unable to stay when she clearly loves it so much.”</p><p>Cas nodded.  “I love it here, too,” he said quietly.  Dean watched as Cas turned his head and he could see the look in his eyes.  He felt the same thing Dean did. </p><p>This was their new home.</p><p>“You want to talk about an offer?” he asked Cas.</p><p>“Yes,” his boyfriend nodded. </p><p>***</p><p>“Well boys, I am surprised,” Rowenna said.  Her vice sounded slightly tinny on the speakerphone from Cas’ cell.  They were ensconced in their room for privacy and had called their relator to discuss an offer on the bed and breakfast.</p><p>“We like it here.  Why did you send us if you didn’t think we would like it?” Dean asked.</p><p>Her throaty chuckle came through the line clearly.  “I did think you’d like it.  I just didn’t think you’d buy it.  You haven’t even entertained any others that I’ve sent you to.”</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head.  Cas was the one that answered.  “Well, you picked a great place, Row.  We want to put in an offer.  What do you suggest?  We are willing to put in a fair offer here.”</p><p>“Alright, well, I suggest we start with ten thousand below asking and try and negotiate.  There has been some interest, so I don’t want to let it slip away if you’re serious.”</p><p>“We want it,” Dean told her firmly.  He was a little surprised at how much he actually did want it, but he would keep that to himself.</p><p>“I think that’s a good start,” Cas told her.  “We have the laptop so you can send any paperwork.”</p><p>“Give me ten minutes to draw up the documents and I’ll send them over to you.  As soon as you esign them they’ll come back to me and I’ll send them to the relator.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Dean told her.</p><p>“Talk soon, dearies,” she replied and hung up.</p><p>Dean took a deep breath and looked at Cas.  They were sitting on the bed, side by side.  Cas held the phone between them.</p><p>“Ok, we’re really doing this,” Dean said.  Cas nodded.</p><p>“We are.  This is what you want, isn’t it?” he asked.</p><p>“Of course, Cas.  We’ve talked about this for years.  I’m ready and I know you are, too.”</p><p>Dean was twenty-seven and he was ready for a change.  When he and Cas had met their freshman year in college they had been instant best friends.  It had taken several shots and Charlie’s encouragement for Dean to finally man up and kiss Cas during the Christmas party. </p><p>To his ultimate surprise, Cas had kissed him back.  Then promptly backed him up against the wall and kissed him senseless in front of everyone.  They had been inseparable since then.  They both graduated and took jobs in their chosen field.  Cas worked for the local law enforcement in Lawrence and Dean managed a mechanics shop.</p><p>For their five year anniversary, Cas had surprised Dean with a weekend away to a bed and breakfast.  Dean had fallen in love with the slow pace of the place along with a bit of land that the inn had.  He liked the way it was a home, not a hotel and he and Cas had talked about going back.</p><p>They had gone back, in fact and had taken several trips to others within the next two years.  Cas had stopped Dean mid sentence as they walked around the lake at their last place and asked Dean what he thought about owning one.  Dean had been going through all the things he loved about bed and breakfasts in general and had been talking about how perfect the lake was for the inn.</p><p>Dean had been surprised.  He had never thought about owning one, but he had thought about it.  He had thought about it for a while, well into the next year.  He and Cas talked about it some and finally they decided that it was something they both wanted.  They were ready to leave their jobs and move and start a new adventure.  They weren’t concerned with where it was, just as long as the property and house fit them.  It seemed like they had finally found the one.</p><p>“Okay, let’s do this,” Dean agreed.</p><p>Three weeks later they signed the final closing documents and they owned the house and land that surrounded it.  Mrs. Baker was happy that the bed and breakfast would be in their hands.  She liked that a couple was going to own it.  She said it reminded her of when she and her husband had bought it twenty-five years before.</p><p>Cas kissed Dean as they stood in their kitchen.  “It’s everything I’ve ever wanted,” he whispered.</p><p>Dean smiled and wrapped his arms more firmly around his love.  “Me too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>